prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG08
is the 8th episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 202nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Pretty Cure receive a strange letter and attempt to decipher it. In this time, they learn that Syrup was once part of Eternal. '' Summary Syrup has a dream that he is deep within a dark place with a door behind him. It shuts and he attempts to head towards it - only to find his feet held down by a hand. He wakes up and starts to scream, scaring Mailpo who suddenly emits a letter for the Cures. The next day at school Nozomi and Urara enjoy dessert pancakes together when Syrup approaches with the letter. They open it to find a piece of pancake, a piece of a flower, and a piece of paper. Nozomi guesses it was invitation to eat pancakes at the flower shop owned by Rin's family, but they do not agree. Heading to Natts House they find King Donuts asleep. They look around for clues when Komachi happens to notice the letter V imprinted on the flower and pancake. They start to think of an English word that starts with V, but Nozomi is unable to think of anything and leans down. She happens to smell a crepe and led everyone to the brand new crepe restaurant that recently opened. She took a flyer and showed happens to notice that the paper they got in the letter matches it. The restaurant and the flower led them to a clock tower that Syrup reveals he is living in - but he claims not to know anything. Surprised to know this, Nozomi offers to let him stay with Coco and Natts but he refuses. Its then Scorp suddenly appears, deciding to seize the bell tower for his own selfish needs, since the bell is so valuable. The cures transform and he makes a Hoshina using the nearby Hydrant. As they fight, a bird attacks Scorp and the Cures realize it has a nest on the tower with little birds inside of it. It's then Komachi realizes it was the bird who sent the letter, which explains the V-marking on the objects. The Hoshina attacked and the Cures resume fighting when Scorp started talking to Syrup. He said for him to return working to Eternal, saying that if he was to hand over the Rose Pact he will take him to Cure Rose Garden. He knows what he is searching for it, but before Syrup can say anything Dream is quick to interrupt. The Hoshina attacked the tower making the nest fall but she quickly saves it, giving the bird to Syrup for safety. She attacks Scorp and uses Shooting Star to defeat the Hoshina. Later, everyone put the nest back and Syrup confesses about his dreams to Nozomi. She tells him that he should write a letter, and she promises to come to his dream to help him find the light he searches for. Suddenly, Mailpo received lots of letters from Milk and everyone takes them back to Natts House. Major Events *Syrup begins to have dreams connecting his true origin with the Cure Rose Garden. *Syrup is revealed to have formerly worked as a courier for Eternal out of promise they'd take him to the Cure Rose Garden. *Milk's Blue Rose begins to blossom. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Milk *King Donuts Villains *Scorp *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!